Tag Moto
Tag is the son of Yugi and Tea in Yu-Gi-Oh! X and Kidnapped. He was born four years after Atem left along with his twin sister, Anzu. He uses a deck that strongly resembles Yugi's deck, with only the Winged Dragon of Ra. Personality As a child, Tag was very cheerful and energetic. He was also very imaginative as he created an imaginary Yami to play with when his sister was to busy crying. He was also very close to his father and asked for his help in building a strong deck. His teenage years saw Tag and his father split apart, and by the beginning of Yu-Gi-Oh! X, he was broken emotionally, so he stopped really trying during his third to last year at the academy. His fighting spirit was mended by talking about things with his father, and he became much more like a serious version of how he was as a kid. He is never willing to surrender, and he's very supportive to his friends (just short of making friendship speeches like his mother). He's also very strategically minded when he's calm and focused, which weakens when he loses either. History Early Life Tag and his sister was born roughly a year after his parents were married, on November Second. He's the older twin, and when he was born, he didn't cry at all. When he was brought home, Yugi named Tag after Tag patted his cheek, and it also kept in the family game name tradition as Yugi's name meant game, and Tag's name was the name of a game. When Tag was two, he began playing with Yugi's Duel Disk and put Dark Magician Girl in it and remarked on how pretty she was. Tea then came in and scolded Tag for playing with his father's Duel Disk, but she quickly forgave him, and Tag waved good-bye to Dark Magician Girl as Tea left the room. Kidnapped! At the age of three, Tag and his sister pounced on Yugi, demanding a story from him. Yugi consented and told them how he put the Millennium Puzzle together, but he left out the part where Atem took over, and Tag knew his father well enough to recognize that he was leaving something out. The next morning, 6:00am to be precise, Tag arrived in his parents room asking for the "Um..." part of the Millennium Puzzle story. Yugi promised to tell Tag in an hour or so, but he then asked to let the two sleep. Tag consented and snuggled between his parents. He woke up at 8 and asked for the story, but Tea then said he had to wait for his sister. Tag then walked over to Anzu's room and hit her with a pilow as he asked her to wake up. This caused Anzu to cry and for Tea to scold Tag for waking his sister up in that way. Tag then apologized, and they badgered Yugi until he explained the whole truth about what happened when he completed the Millennium Puzzle, which revealed that their "Uncle Atem" was actually an Ancient Egyptian spirit, and Tag thought that it was very cool. The next day, Tag was playing tag with Anzu when he caught her. This made Anzu mad as Tag always won the game. They argued until Tag and Anzu called out to Yugi and Tea respectively. When Anzu said that Tag was lying, Tag started arguing again when Tag kicked her, and Anzu kicked him back. Having enough, Tea had both of them put in a time out and also told Tag that he shouldn't kick his sister and if he even noticed how much it made Anzu cry. Tag consented and went to his room for five minutes. The next day, Tag and Anzu were kidnapped by two old rivals of their father's named Rex and Weevil. As they were in Rex and Weevil's van, Tag tried to comfort her sister and say that their father will save them, which earned him a congratulations from a voice that seemed to come from nowhere. Once they arrived at Rex and Weevil's hideout, an old warehouse outside of Domino, Tag whined that he wanted to play, but Anzu refused as she continued to cry for her parents. In the loneliness of the room they were in, Tag's subconscious created an imaginary friend in the form of Atem during the time he and Yugi shared a body. To keep himself occupied as he waited for his parents, he played the Silent Game with Yami until his parents arrived, which he lost a lot. Eventually, Tea ran in and hugged her two children. When Tag learned that his father was going to duel, he demanded to see it, along with Anzu. When they came out, Tag and Anzu hugged their father before watching him and their godfather, Joey, duel Rex and Weevil. Eventually, Yugi summoned the Winged Dragon of Ra, and Rex and Weevil ran for it. Tag then walked up and petted Ra, calling him a "pwetty birdie!" Yugi then gave Tag a piggy-back ride home as Tea carried Anzu. When they arrived home, Tag begged Yugi to teach him how to duel, and Yugi promised to teach him tomorrow. He then walked in at 6:00am, but Yugi told him, "Not yet." Post Kidnapping By the time Tag was seven, he'd collected several cards, and he asked Yugi to help him build a good deck from the cards he had. Yugi made a deck that he made after finding out what Tag's five favorite cards were. After the deck was built, Tag dueled Grandpa and won when he used Monster Reborn to revive a recently destroyed Curse of Dragon and attacked Grandpa with it. Tag eventually entered Kaiba's academy just before his thirteenth birthday. He would then go on to win the Academy Tournament three years in a row. Tag then experienced his first loss during his third to last year when he dueled his friend and rival, Seth Kaiba. By this point, Tag was going through his emotional slump, and he lost when Seth destroyed Tag's Dark Magician with his Blue-Eyes White Dragon. Dadnapped! After that year ended, Tag and his father went to a Duel Monsters convention in Tokyo on their way to a camping trip. Tag stayed long enough to see Kaiba reveal an invention of the father of Tag's friend Darin, the Duel Runner. He then left. As he waited outside of the hotel the convention was held, Tag argued with the imaginary Yami he invented that by now was more of a curse than a blessing. The argument ended when everyone ran out of the hotel... Except Yugi. Tag then learned from his friends that his dad was missing, and the owner of the hotel, Mel Tyrone, allowed Tag to use the hotel's security camera to discover that Rex Raptor and Weevil Underwood had kidnapped his father. He decided to call the police, but since he had to be missing for twenty-four hours, that led nowhere. Tag then had another argument with Yami about saving his father. Tag then received a call from Rex to let him know his father was okay for now when he accidentally talked to a carwash attendant as well. This allowed Tag to figure out where a nearby car wash was, with help from Mel, but he ended up being captured by Rex and Weevil as well. When Rex and Weevil stopped at a shack to wait for their boss to call them, Tag ended up shouting at Yugi for not being there for him since he was eight, and Yugi assurd Tag that he wanted to be there, and just getting all the frustration out helped mend their relationship. When Rex and Weevil stopped at a gas station for gas and some serious repairs after a failed rescue attempt by Tag's friends, Tag tricked Rex into letting him into the bathroom where he realized that since Yami was in his head, he was thinking like Yami, and by accociation, his father. He then thought of a plan and wrote "the hotel" on a Monster Recovery card he had and left a toilet paper trail outside the room to allow his friends to see them. Tag then talked Rex and Weevil into taking them back to the hotel where he and Yugi discovered that Mel is Rex and Weevil's boss, and he has them taken to his penthouse in the hotel. Once there, Yugi and Tag discuss Tag's plan, and the talk restores Tag and Yugi's connection, and when Mel challenges Yugi to a broadcasted duel for the God Cards, Tag accepts it instead and puts up his life against Mel letting Yugi and Tag go. The duel proved difficult for Tag as Mel summoned the Super Conductor Tyranno very early in the duel, and he used his monster's ability to rip through Tag's Life Points. Only when he was encouraged by the thought of everyone he cared about supporting him (represented by everyone holding their hands over his top card) did Tag get the courage to draw the last card and call forth Exodia the Forbidden One. Using Exoida, Tag defeated Mel, and Mel was then arrested when he tried to kill Tag anyway, on top of organizing the kidnapping of Tag and his father. Tag then said good-bye to Johnny and Darin and promised Seth a rematch before he headed off with his dad to salvage their father-son vacation, with only the future to look forward to. My Sister's Duelist After coming back from the vacation, Tag gave Seth his rematch at his house while their sisters, Anzu and Isis, watched. Tag won by fusing Dark Magician and Buster Blader together to create Dark Paladin. He then destroyed Seth's Blue-Eyes White Dragon, along with his Life Points. He would then accompany Seth the next day when Isis was kidnapped. Mother and Son Tag encouraged Darin before his duel with his mother. Dueling Dog Just before they would return to the Academy, Tag held a practice duel with Johnny, and he won when Dark Magician destroyed Flame Swordsman. He then advised Johnny to use his head while Dueling. When Kaiba became the head of the Academy, Tag dueled against Odion to stay in the Academy, and he won with Black Luster Soldier. Return of Shadi Soul Search During a weekend visit with their families, Tag invited his friends to an Egyptian Exhibit Yugi was taking him and Anzu to. Tag was interested by a tablet of Pharaoh Atem with Seto, Mahad, and the rest of the Sacred Guardians, along with Kisara. Tag then learns from his father that the tablet was taken from Pharaoh Seto's tomb. While looking at Seto's mummy, he met Shadi, who was crying. Looking at the tablet again, Tag and Seth recieve a vision of them dueling each other, with the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and Black Luster Soldier out. After Shadi recharged the Millennium Items with the curators soul and learned that Tag was Yugi Moto's son, he used the Millennium Key to see if Tag was worthy. Tag's soul room was a typical teenager's room with a cracked picture of Tag and Yugi that was repairing itself, and a door that led into the deeper part of Tag, protected by Yami and the Dark Magician. After assuring he wouldn't do harm, Shadi saw a tablet of the three Egyptian Gods, and a Millennium Tablet that could only fit the Millennium Puzzle. Shadi then is assured that Tag is a candidate for one of the chosen ones, so he leaves, saying he has another to place on trial. Millennium Test After seeing a news report about the museum curator's death, Tag, Yugi, Anzu, and the others go to Domino University to find Bakura as they all feared for his life since he helped excavate Seto's tomb. Once they arrive, they find that Bakura's been put under the spell of Shadi and the Millennium Key. While Yugi and Johnny run off to distract Bakura, Shadi erases the minds of Anzu, Serena, and Kira to make them lifeless dolls. Shadi then challenged Tag, Seth, and Darin to a test to see if they're worthy for the Millennium Items. If they fail, the girls will die. Tag goes first, and Shadi causes several zombies to appear and grab his feat. Shadi then asks a riddle about what clings onto a pillar but continues to go up and down it. After calmling himself down, Tag realizes that the zombies are actually meant to be his shadow. This earns Tag the Millennium Puzzle. When Darin passes, Tag tells Shadi that trusting one's family and friends makes them invincible. This shocks Shadi into having his ushebti break and free the girls. Tag then helps Serena get back onto the roof. He then offers the Millennium Puzzle to Yugi, but he says that it's Tag's turn to have it. Birthday for Two On Tag and Anzu's seventeenth birthday, Tag preferred sleeping in, but Anzu pulled Tag out of bed. He then listened to the story of his birth greatly embarrased. He also listened to the story about how he played with Yugi's Duel Disk as a two-year-old and met the Dark Magician Girl. Yugi then told the story about Tag's first duel with Grandpa. The Thief Returns When Darin arrived to duel Tag, Tag quickly realized that Darin was being controlled by the previous owner of the Millennium Ring, Yami Bakura. Tag and Yami Bakura dueled with Tag's soul at stake. Tag was easily disadvantaged as Bakura managed to summon two Dark Magicians extremely early, and had Tag down to 1000 Life Points. Luckily for Tag, the Ancient Egyptian, Mahad inhabbited one of the Dark Magicians, so he switched sides, and this allowed Tag to defeat Bakura, but he just laughed as he said that by defeating Yami Bakura, Darin's soul was now trapped in the Shadow Realm. With Darin in a coma, Tag put Darin's Duel Disk and the Millennium Ring around Darin's neck for the fight ahead. Tag saw the Millennium Ring glow, and he took it to mean that Darin was fighting back. Tag then got a vision of Darin in trouble, and he told his friends. They then used their friendship, and they entered the Shadow Realm and encouraged Tag to continue. After Thief King Bakura was defeated, the imaginary Yami was turned into an actual piece of Atem to guide and protect Tag on his destiny to save the world. Category:Kidnapped Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! X Category:Characters Category:Main Characters